


The Difference Between Jumping and Falling

by differentsizesofinfinity



Series: Stolen Moments [10]
Category: Leverage
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-15
Updated: 2014-04-15
Packaged: 2018-01-19 13:18:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1471258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/differentsizesofinfinity/pseuds/differentsizesofinfinity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Parker and Sophie have a talk about love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Difference Between Jumping and Falling

The Difference BetweenJumping and Falling

Prompt: Jump

Fandom: Leverage

Characters: Parker, Sophie Devereaux

Pairings: none

When Sophie had equated the feeling off falling in love to the way that Parker felt when she jumped, she had been horribly wrong.

"Maybe that's why it's called falling in love" Sophie had said.

But that wasn't true. Falling was bad. Falling meant certain death and going splat on the pavement below. Falling was scary. Jumping was not. Jumping was fun. Jumping was the best feeling in the world. There was little risk in jumping, unless something broke, at which point you were no longer jumping, but falling.

Parker didn't want to fall, she wanted to jump.


End file.
